Junto al alba y entre hilos
by Erelbrile
Summary: Alfred debe cuidar una sombra y un corazón. La sombra es suya, el corazón es de Iván. UA. Surrealismo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Pensaron que me había desaparecido, verdad? Pues no. Sólo que hoy vengo con un RusUSA entregado en dos partes (tranquilos, está completamente escrito).

Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Aceite :D pero el del año pasado :_D me llevó unos diez meses terminarlo, ¡son tan complicados estos muchachos! No he podido hablar con Aceite en algún tiempo *depresión* pero... pero nada, aquí está tu regalo, lo prometido es deuda. Quizá no es tan genial, pero está hecho con mucho amor y cariño.

También debo decir que pensé mucho en mi esposa mientras lo escribía, ya que es gracias a Van que he decidido darle una oportunidad al surrealismo (si algo no te gusta y quieres que te guste, enfréntalo, al menos en el área de la narrativa). Un saludo especial a ella.

Aceite *sonrojo* eh... ¡sólo léelo y... no te burles! Lamento haber tardado tanto oalgoasí. Tiene muuuuchas cosas e ideas, no sé si las dé a entender todas... ¡pero hay FrAus! ¿Eso te gusta, no?

Escribo sin fin de lucro, sólo para demostrarle mi afecto a alguien.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes -_los que están y no están completos- _pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Junto al alba y entre hilos:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró a su nuevo departamento de espaldas, apoyando los hombros contra la puerta y empujando, cargando con la gran y pesada caja llena de cachivaches.

Salvo éstas, todo estaba vacío.

Primero clavó un perchero junto a la puerta, para poder quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla. Se arremangó y abrió las ventanas de par en par, empezando la inspección del lugar, paseándose por las habitaciones vacías, dejando para el gran final su cuarto, (porque la ojeada que le echó nada más llegar "no contaba" según él).

Tal como lo demás estaba vacío y bañado de la luz solar que, desde la ventana, atravesaba su cuerpo e iluminaba la pared. Sonrió, porque era tan grande como le prometieron. Dejó su mochila con su ropa junto a la puerta, y se dirigió al único lugar inexplorado. Abrió ambas puertas del clóset empotrado y allí, en una esquina, en el lugar destinado a los zapatos, ajeno a la luz del sol que entraba a los demás casilleros, estaba.

Abrió los ojos detrás de sus lentes con sorpresa, pestañeó un par de veces y, movido por la curiosidad, recogió la bola pegajosa y llena de pelusas.

Era pesada, además de firme y un poco blanda, con una especie de patitas gruesas y huecas. Frunció el ceño, ladeando el rostro y entrecerrando los ojos para descifrar qué clase de objeto era, cuando lo sintió y vio, en su mano, inflarse lentamente de un lado, y luego desinflarse, trasladando la hinchazón hacia la otra mitad.

Su reacción fue soltarlo, haciéndolo elevarse medio metro en el aire ante su mirada de repulsión y miedo, pero durante la parábola cambió de idea instintivamente y agarró el objeto antes que se estrellara contra el suelo. A pesar del asco, lo llevó hasta la cocina y lo dejó en el lavaplatos.

Intentó concentrarse en terminar la mudanza, pero como se trataba de un muchachi muy curioso, cada vez que pasaba por la cocina miraba el objeto, perdiéndole el asco poco a poco, impaciente por estar instalado y poder analizarlo.

Así, pronto lo tuvo nuevamente en una mano, al tiempo que sostenía su viejo cepillo de dientes con la otra.

+'+'+'+'+

Despertó sobresaltado, mirando alrededor. Se palpó el pecho, temblándole el labio, hasta que unas risas escaparon sin que pudiera evitarlo, tan naturales como si siempre hubiesen estado allí. Escaparon como mariposas aleteando, consquilleándole desde el pecho hasta la boca, por la laringe y la faringe, tapándole la entrada al aire. Eran tantas y tan fuerte las cosquillas, y tan imposible el respirar, que entre risas se dirigió a la cocina, apoyándose en las paredes para mantenerse de pie. Tomó el primer cuchillo que encontró, lo enterró en su garganta, en la base del cuello, y la rajó unos centímetros hasta la manzana de Adán, dejando que cientos y cientos de mariposas nocturnas escaparan por el corte recién hecho, ilusionadas y jubilosas, llenando la habitación y volviéndose mariposas amarillas en cuanto rozaban la luz del foco.

Una vez pudo respirar caminó hasta la salida, mientras las últimas mariposas rezagadas escapaban del corte y abrió la puerta de la cocina, dejándolas pasar al resto del departamento y dándoles pie a descubrir la ventana abierta a la noche, que ellas aprovecharon para desperdigarse por el mundo.

Dio un suspiro, con una cálida sensación en el pecho, y, cubriéndose el corte con una bufanda blanca, volvió a acostarse, sintiendo la necesidad de visitar la tienda al día siguiente.

+'+'+'+'+

Con toda la suavidad y precisión de la que fue capaz, limpió las patitas huecas una a una por dentro, descubriendo que eran tubos, que parecían estar unidos, y que eran muy flexibles. Bajo el chorro de agua quitó las peluzas y la sustancia pegajosa de la bola, sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus dedos, como si le hiciera cosquillas el agua caliente.

Le quitó el polvo y no se detuvo hasta tenerla limpia, al fin pudiendo estar seguro de qué era lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Te dejaron olvidado, eh, amiguito? —le habló, sonriendo un poco—. Ya vendrán a buscarte. Mientras tanto te guardaré... en... déjame ver dónde puede ser... el refrigerador.

+'+'+'+'+

A pesar de haberse dormido tarde la noche anterior y de estar con todos los músculos adoloridos, se levantó temprano, se duchó, desayunó y salió a trotar.

Comiendo un plato de tallarines con ketchup a falta de salsa de tomate, fue creando en el computador portatil un cartel, con letras de diversas tipografías, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pantalla.

CORAZÓN ENCONTRADO.

Si crees que este corazón es tuyo, por favor llámame al número de celular escrito abajo. Lo encontré en el departamento sobre la panadería de François Bonnefoy, frente a la zapatería de Arthur Kirkland, en la calle con abedules en la acera.

Insertó una foto que acababa de tomarle al corazón y se dio por satisfecho. Poco después estaba en un negocio imprimiendo cien copias del anuncio, que luego distribuyó por toda la ciudad, pegando la mayoría en paredes y postes.

Se sentó en una banca de una plaza, saludó al jardinero de lengua griega que cercano a él regaba, y, con los avisos restantes a su lado, tomó los primeros del montón, a los que convirtió en avioncitos de papel, que arrojó al aire para que difundieran la noticia.

Moviendo la cabeza con el ritmo de la música que escuchaba con sus audífonos, le dio forma al resto de papeles, convirtiéndolos en ranas y barquitos que dejó caer sobre el riachuelo de agua que formaba el jardinero, para luego verlos alejarse, siendo empujados por el viento o por las fuertes ancas.

El último aviso lo dobló varias veces, rascándose la cabeza de tanto en tanto y volviéndolo a desarmar, con la punta de la lengua sobresaliendo de entre sus dientes, hasta al fin poder modelar un pájaro. Lo tomó de la cola y el cuello y le hizo batir las alas, con una sonrisa, y al sentir que el pájaro tiraba de sus éstas por su cuenta, lo dejó marchar.

Silbando, fingió tener una guitarra en las manos, antes de ver, en el centro de la plaza, a unos jóvenes organizando una pichanga, hacia los que corrió.

Pocas horas después, Arthur se peleó con Lovino por alguna tontería que nadie entiende, y con unas palabras mal pronunciadas, hizo llover torrencialmente sobre la ciudad, hasta el punto en que todo papel que no estuviera a cubierto vio su tinta corrida e ilegible.

+'+'+'+'+

Gilbert había perdido, en algún momento de su vida, el color.

No lo tenía ni en su piel, que era blanca como el papel recién fabricado, ni en su cabello, que era blancuzco como una goma de borrar. Sus ojos tampoco tenían color, y a través de sus irises podían verse las venas que había en estos.

Una vez Iván le dijo que eso era tener un color, mas el albino le expuso sus razones para desechar esa ilusión, y aceptó que, ciertamente, si Gilbert sangraba color rojo, era la sangre la dueña del color y no él.

Tan duro fue el golpe de perder el color, que Gilbert se comprometió a dar su vida para que las personas no perdieran sus cosas. Tenía una casa enorme, llena de habitaciones cuyo orden repasaba todos los días lunes, en los que aprovechaba de distribuir las nuevas adquisiciones entre los estantes y muebles con carteles y leyendas sobre los objetos allí guardados.

Conoció a Iván cuando éste fue hasta su gran tienda de cosas perdidas buscando su corazón. Gilbert revisó el baúl lleno de dientes de leche perdidos, porque no le llegaban otras partes del cuerpo, nunca. Buscó también en la habitación de los sentimientos perdidos, en cada uno de los cientos y cientos de estantes que allí hay, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo único que encontró, con gran sorpresa de su parte, fue su esperanza, encerrada en un frasco largo y púrpura.

Iván permaneció en la casa rodeada de alba por muchas horas, por un tiempo infinito que no podía precisar, porque siempre parecía ser de mañana en aquel lugar, hasta que encontró la habitación del tiempo perdido y pudo, al fin despertando, regresar a lo que quería llamar hogar.

Gilbert, aún teniendo que ordenar y limpiar un lugar tan grande, disponía de mucho tiempo libre, que usaba en sus peculiares pasatiempos.

A Gilbert le gustaban las aves.

Y fue paseando por el patio que encontró un espécimen único en su especie, al que acogió y al cuál le secó con el máximo cuidado posible sus alas de papel.

+'+'+'+'+

—Cúbrete. Estás temblando como un pollito mojado —dijo, cubriendo a Iván con una manta para acompañar el guatero que éste apretaba contra su pecho.

—Es un frío distinto al de Siberia —le respondió Iván, temblando—. No te penetra los huesos, sino que se te escapa por los poros.

Gilbert trajo una botella que dejó sobre el piso. Le entregó a Iván un vaso y se sentó en una silla junto a él. Le llenó su vaso, se llenó el suyo, y le dijo:

—Tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Stalin revivió?

La sonrisa de Gilbert se congeló un instante.

—Otra buena noticia. Lee —contestó, extendiéndole un papel. Iván leyó el aviso, parpadeando sorprendido, hasta llegar al número escrito al pie del texto. Cada cifra se grabó en su mente, y, levantando el rostro, observó a Gilbert, ido, casi sin comprender las implicancias de la foto que estaba enfrente suyo. Gilbert recuperó el papel antes de que pudiera hablar y con unos movimientos calculados armó nuevamente al pajarito en recuperación.

Iván no habló. Tras reponerse, marcó el número que ahora estaba grabado en su memoria y esperó a que le contestaran.

En un departamento, en una ciudad, en alguna parte, un corazón al que el hielo de un congelador casi derrotaba, dio unos latidos de anticipación. Lentos, por su calidad de témpano cardiaco, pero delatores. En la mesa de la cocina un celular comenzó a vibrar, brillar y sonar, y el dueño de casa atravesó desde su habitacón hasta él, saltando sobre el sofá con una sonrisa traviesa de niño.

Desde la tienda de enfrente, como si el dueño tuviese un sensor para cada maldad que hacía el joven, se escuchó un grito.

—¡Ya estás pisando la tapicería, no creas que no me entero!

El muchacho no hizo caso del zapatero (todos decían que estaba un poco loco puesto que juraba hacer magia) y contestó.

—¿Diga?

—_Privet._ Llamo por el corazón perdido.

—¡El corazón! Perfecto, ¿lo viene a buscar? Tengo una bolsa de papel, se lo puedo dejar encargado en la panadería de abajo, hoy tengo que salir —le contestó con entusiasmo, tomando un tenedor que había por allí y golpeándolo contra la mesa reiterada y suavemente.

Iván, respirando con dificultad, se arrebujó en el sillón y la manta.

—No creo que hoy pueda ir. Estoy enfermo. Quizá otro día.

Desde el otro lado de la calle con abedules, se escuchó un grito:

—¡Deja esa mesa en paz! ¡Los cubiertos son para comer!

El aludido se cambió el teléfono de oreja, caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró.

—¿Y si se lo envío embalado? —ofreció, abriendo el congelador y tomando con ambas manos el corazón casi muerto.

En el salón de la Tienda de los Objetos Perdidos, por primera vez en días, Iván exhaló un álito cálido, pero el suave calor que nacía de alguna parte de su pecho no bastaba para calentar todo su cuerpo.

—Podría perderse nuevamente —explicó Iván, siendo interrumpido por Gilbert, quien no veía un gran problema en que el corazón se perdiera nuevamente, siendo que podría aparecer al fin en su casa, sin necesidad de ir a buscarlo ni nada. Iván no le hizo caso—, prefiero tenerlo en mis propias manos.

—Me parece bien. Entonces lo guardaré en el congelador de nuevo —respondió el muchacho, un poco a regañadientes, pero cediendo.

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza del avecilla de papel, Gilbert vio interrumpido su monólogo con ella. La exclamación fue dicha en voz baja, pero inconfundiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—En el congelador, para que no se pudra —explicó el muchacho, deteniéndose.

—No lo guardes en el congelador, me dará hipotermia —señaló Iván—. Ahora mismo casi no puedo respirar.

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, y como acto reflejo, atrajó el maltratado corazón hacia sí, para darle calor. Tomó del perchero su chaqueta y con ella lo rodeo. Desde su teléfono se escuchaba un jadeo pesado, adolorido.

Tensos minutos después, Iván suspiró con verdadero alivio, no sintiéndo su pecho frío, ni olvidado como solía ser, sino cálido. Una sonrisa pequeña e infantil llamó la atención de Gilbert, quien dejó su vaso de licor en el suelo, lejos del alcance de su mano.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el muchacho a Iván, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, rodeando con su cuerpo la pelota que eran su chaqueta y el corazón de Iván.

—Mucho mejor, _spasibo._

—¿En qué idioma hablas? —preguntó el muchacho, mientras un grito se ahogaba en el vidrio de la ventana, regañándole por hablar con desconocidos.

—En ruso —contestó Iván, como si fuera algo obvio—. ¿Acaso tú no hablas en ruso?

—¿Acaso tú no hablas en alemán? —se sorprendió Gilbert.

—¿Ruso no es lo que hablaban los esclavos?

Iván, jugueteando con el borde de su bufanda blanca, preguntó al muchacho:

—¿En qué idioma me estás hablando? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alfred. Mi idioma no tiene nombre, sólo se llama idioma, el idioma de los libres, el idioma del mundo. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

—Iván... ¿No hablarás el idioma de los corruptos, de los codiciosos?

—¿Me estás diciendo corrupto y codicioso?

—_Net _—respondió Iván, tan feliz.

Alfred sonrió, casi sin quererlo y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, ignorando el grito del zapatero que le decía que era un mocoso vago. El corazón, ya descongelado y feliz, latió con alegría bajo el peso de su torso.

—¿Vendrás a buscarlo?

—Dime tu dirección.

Alfred hizo como Iván pidió, pero el sonido jamás llegó. Iván le pidió que lo repitiera, aconteciendo lo mismo.

—¡Mal hermano! —se escuchó el grito del zapatero, que estaba comprando unos dulces en el piso de abajo, provocando en Alfred un apuro que lo llevó a despedirse y cortar la llamada rápidamente. Guardó el corazón en el interior de su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras del pequeño edificio. Apenas saludó al panadero que se reía de los gritos incontrolables que Arthur soltaba de vez en cuando, y se fue.

En la Tienda de los Objetos Perdidos, Iván sonrió para Gilbert, tomando la botella que estaba en el suelo, y llevándosela a los labios.

—¿No es el alemán el idioma de los enfermos, asesinos y orgullosos?

—¡De los disciplinados, trabajadores y músicos!

+'+'+'+'+

Su antiguo hogar estaba más allá del infinito, rozando las estrellas. Se quitaba sus lentes y seguía un hilo solitario en dirección al cielo. Cuando niño, la altura le provocaba un vértigo que le encantaba. Bajaba corriendo las escaleras de emergencia, saltándose peldaños, y echando carreras con su sombra.

Su sombra tenía nombre.

Su sombra se llamaba Matthew.

Entonces, un día cualquiera, Alfred tuvo la idea de cambiar sus ampolletas por unas de bajo consumo. La luz amarillenta se volvió blanca, y las sombras se debilitaron.

Matthew perdió la poca consistencia que tenía y se volvió casi traslúcido, desapareciendo de a poco y en silencio, sin la valentía para reclamar su lugar entre las sombras de la casa, perdiendo cada zona en que alguien como él podía habitar.

Al poco de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Alfred regresó a las ampolletas viejas, sin embargo Matthew estaba ya tan debilitado, que sólo era un ligero sombreado al lado de la sombra tangible que había sido, y el hilo de ambos se sentía delgado y frágil. La imagen era tan triste, que Alfred también cayó en depresión, siguiendo a su gemelo hacia la evanescencia.

Quizás hubiesen desaparecido ambos de no ser por unos conocido, que juntaron dinero y les compraron el departamento que estaba sobre la panadería, en un lugar donde la luz del sol les proveería más sombras de las que tenían.

Matthew, demasiado traslúcido para poder moverse, agradeció el gesto y se durmió, sin volver a despertar, dejando a la transparencia invadir su cuerpo sin oponerse a ella.

Parecía tarde para ayudar a su sombra, sin embargo, Alfred y su profesión por salvar a los demás siguieron adelante, y ahora que la mudanza ya estaba concretada, quedaba enhebrar a Matthew a su nuevo hogar.

Subió las escaleras de emergencia durante kilómetros. Tantos, que el aire se hizo liviano y frío, y la ciudad se volvió pequeña como un botón. Cuando las estrellas, estáticas a su lado, eran pequeños puntos de luz que podía alcanzar con la mano, entró a su antiguo hogar.

Las luces, encendidas estratégicamente para crear más sombras de las necesarias, no había ayudado en nada a Matthew que, sin la figura que lo proyectaba, sólo podía intentar ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

+'+'+'+'+

Hubo un tiempo, antes de perder su corazón, en que Iván tuvo un amor. Lo descubrió una mañana, cuando despertó atado a la cabecera de una cama, con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Ella le entregó una aspirina y un vaso de agua. Cuando dijo que se sentía mucho mejor que antes de tomar el medicamento, ella le dijo que eso era a causa del amor.

Ella le dejaba vagar por el departamento, siempre con la esposa de cientos de eslabones que lo ataban a la cama. Le cocinaba la comida que le gustaba, le cantaba las canciones que le agradaban, y alababa cada palabra y acto que realizaba.

Con el largo y fino cabello cayendo por su espalda, su buena figura, muñecas delgadas y blanco cuerpo, Iván la encontraba bonita como una muñeca, y como a una muñeca la trató, tocándola con cuidado de no romperla, peinándola y vistiéndola,

Puesto que nunca le dijo su nombre, Iván la llamó Tú en sus palabras y Ella en sus pensamientos, y así estuvo bien, porque cuando le preguntaron quién le había secuestrado durante meses, no pudo dar una respuesta.

Luego vino el movimiento, ella escapando y dejándolo solo en una noche demasiado oscura para dar detalles. Volvieron a dormirlo, y al despertar, la interrogación fue todo lo contrario a lo que Ella le enseñó que era el amor.

Por mucho tiempo supuso que su corazón se lo habían quitado ellos, que buscaban a la muñeca de sus juegos en ese tiempo que creyó feliz, pero una vez revizado todo el lugar a costa de la vida de quienes se opusieron, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al comprender la verdad.

Ella se había llevado su corazón, y lo había escondido para que nadie más lo tuviera.

+'+'+'+'+

Al despertar, Alfred remeció a su sombra con la esperanza de despertarla de su sueño ininterrumpido, mas al comprobar que no se podía, negó con la cabeza y se levantó a preparar el desayuno.

Bajó a la panadería de François pensando que, quizás, algo bueno para comer podría despertar a su sombra. Al final de las escaleras, en su casillero del correo, encontró un paquetito envuelto en papel craft, con dos únicas palabras escritas con letras irregulares y esforzadas en la cara superior:

«Para Alfred»

Lo recogió, curioso puesto que nunca recibía más paquetes que los de encargo por sus compras. Pocos minutos después estaba sobre su cama, sentado de piernas cruzadas junto a Matthew con un pan dulce a medio comer en su mano y la bandeja del desayuno entre ambos, servido para la sombra.

El paquetito, sobre su regazo, esperaba paciente a que le quitara sus cordeles para revelar su regalo oculto. Alfred lo abrió, absolutamente atraído por lo desconocido, desarmando el nudo de cordel y deslizando el papel craft como si de un caramelo se tratase, revelando una bufanda blanca con una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Una nota acompañaba a la bufanda, y en ésta se veía el dibujo de un corazón sonriente envuelto por una bufanda.

Alfred, comprendiendo, envolvió el corazón con la bufanda, amoldando un nido para el órgano.

El corazón, al contacto con sus sábanas de bufanda se sintió menos solo, y latió feliz y con anticipación al sentir una esencia conocida y familiar en la bufanda.

Se arrebujó en ella, del único modo en que un corazón puede hacerlo (latiendo y latiendo para que el movimiento lo enterrara entre los pliegues) y allí quedó, ronroneando en su hogar.

Alfred cogió el nido de bufanda y el corazón ronroneante, y los guardó bajo las sábanas, junto al cuerpo de su sombra, para que Matthew sintiera los latidos de vida junto a sí mientras él no estaba.

+'+'+'+'+

Al salir de casa de manera definitiva, Alfred llevaba una carta en su bolsillo y sus lentes colgando del cuello de su camiseta.

Las calles, todavía manchadas por los ríos de tinta, eran utilizadas por conocidos y desconocidos que, ignorantes de su mundo, iniciaban sus propios días. Cada una tenía un nombre, y cada nombre a su vez se dividía en números. Juntos, el nombre de la calle y el número del edificio, establecían una dirección que las personas usaban para no perder el camino.

Pero el paquete de esa mañana no tenía dirección alguna a la que recurrir.

Alfred tenía su propia forma de guiarse, incluso sin direcciones, y antes de recurrir a la ayuda de terceros, siguió el camino hacia Iván, llegando hasta las últimas casas de la ciudad, e incluso más allá.

Sin embargo, tuvo que devolverse al comprobar que el hilo del corazón de Iván, tal como lo demostraba su altísimo nivel de tensión, estaba más lejos de todo lo que conocía, y que Iván estaba a una mayor distancia que cualquier persona de la ciudad que hubiese salido de viaje.

Viendo que por su cuenta no podría llegar hasta Iván, y que realmente tendría que enviar la carta, se colocó sus lentes y se dirigió a su destino inicial.

Una vez en la oficina de correo, Alfred pidió hablar con el cartero que le había entregado el paquete. Quien se presentó ante él le preguntó con una sonrisa qué era lo que quería saber.

—Esta mañana llegó un paquete a la panadería de Bonnefoy —empezó a explicar—, sin emisor. Necesito saber de quién es y, de ser posible, su dirección.

—Lo recuerdo, fue fácil saber para quién era —respondió el cartero, mas luego frunció el entrecejo levemente, mirando hacia donde intuía estaba el rostro de Alfred, con una cierta extrañeza en sus ciegos ojos verde—. ¿Seguro que no tenía emisor?

—No tenía emisor alguno —levantó sus cejas tras el marco del lente, resaltando sus palabras—, sé quién lo envió, pero necesito saber dónde vive.

—Chaval, no sabría decirte de dónde vino... —el cartero pareció pensarlo un poco, acariciándose su mentón con sus dedos tostados—, ¿tienes aquí el paquete?

— No, pero tengo esto —respondió, extendiéndole la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo. El cartero, nada más sentirla entre sus manos, sonrió con sincera felicidad.

—¿Qué dice? —quiso saber, sosteniendo el sobre con cuidado—. No, olvídalo, ya lo sé —interrumpió a Alfred antes de que pudiera hablar, pasando sus dedos por sobre las únicas dos palabras escritas en el sobre.

«Para Iván»

—Se la haré llegar —prometió sin dudar ni un segundo, guardando la carta en su bolso, junto a muchas otras.

—Pero no tiene dirección —intentó razonar Alfred, sin comprender, mas el guiño del cartero de cabellos negros le decía que no se preocupara.

—Típico de quienes hablan el idioma de los mojigatos —le comentó, a modo de despedida—. Para quienes hablamos el idioma de la pasión no hace falta una dirección para saber a donde deben llegar las palabras dichas desde el alma.

—¿Le harías llegar un paquete junto a la carta?

—Depende de lo que contenga. No transportamos nada perecible o vivo, no queremos hacernos responsables de tragedias —le explicó el cartero—, aunque yo he causado más de alguna —comentó, pícaro.

La carta se fue, mas poco importaron las palabras que en ella estaban escritas o las buenas intenciones de Antonio, el cartero, puesto que al día siguiente, a primera hora, la respuesta era tan ilegible para Alfred como había sido su carta para Iván.

+'+'+'+'+

En vista de la inutilidad de los letras escritas, tanto Iván como Alfred aceptaron por acuerdo tácito que la palabra hablada era el único método de comunicación factible.

—_Privet._

—_Hello_ —Alfred, extendiendo una cartulina sobre el suelo, se acomodó el celular en el hombro —, ¿cuándo vienes a buscar tu corazón?

—Es una pregunta interesante —Iván, caminando hacia la Tienda de los Objetos Perdidos por el camino que separaba a Gilbert del resto del mundo, sonrió un poco apenado—. ¿Eso preguntabas en tu carta? No la entendí.

—_Dude_, no importa —Alfred, con un plumón, dibujó una gran hoja de alerce sobre la cartulina—, tampoco comprendí la tuya.

—Entonces no comprendes el idioma de la igualdad.

—¿Ese es tu idioma? —el muchacho de lentes se detuvo extrañado—. Mi vecino habla el idioma de la igualdad también —comentó. Rió un poco—. ¡Entonces también hablas el idioma de los cursis!

—¿Yo? _Net_. Estás confundiéndolos.

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie —le restó importancia Alfred, con un movimiento de mano que Iván no podía ver.

—_Net_, realmente te estás confundiendo —insistió Iván, mas luego sonrió, divertido—. Vi tu idioma, era el de los cerdos capitalistas.

—¡Oye! —una pieza cayó en el pensamiento del muchacho—. ¡Ya sé cuál es tu idioma! — tomó unas tijetas largas y empezó a recortar la cartulina—. Es el idioma de los putos comunistas.

—_Da_, podría decirse que lo es.

Con un mohín de disgusto, Alfred hizo de la cartulina sobrante una pelota y la arrojó al basurero.

—Entonces llévate pronto tu corazón, yo no lo quiero cuidar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Iván, apenado.

—¡Porque es un corazón comunista! —exclamó Alfred, como si fuera una causa obvia.

—¿Eso es algo malo? ¿Significa que yo soy malo?

—Por supuesto que es malo —Alfred movió la tijera en círculos, buscando por dónde empezar a recortar más detalladamente—. Claro que... todavía no te conozco. Pero hablas el idioma de los comunistas, debes ser malo.

—Yo no soy malo... o no creo ser malo al menos. ¿Cómo sabes qué es malo?

—Porque me enseñaron —se lamió el labio, intentando concentrarse en lo que cortaba, sin lograrlo.

—¿Y crees todo lo que te enseñan?

—No es simplemente creerlo, las cosas son así.

Hubo un silencio. Matthew, sintiendo a su lado un dolor que no era suyo o de su figura, abrazó al corazón y su envoltorio.

—Es bueno confirmar que lo que nos enseñan es verdad. Te estás comportando como un cerdo —soltó Iván, sin un rencor notorio en su voz, mas sí con firmeza.

—Espera, espera —Alfred dejó las tijeras de lado y tomó su celular, parándose—. No me estoy comportando como un cerdo.

—Te niegas a cuidar un corazón, eso es de cerdos.

—¡Es un corazón comunista! —explicó, caminando hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué tiene de comunista un corazón? —quizo saber Iván—. ¿Acaso tú no tienes uno?

Alfred, por inercia, se llevó una mano al pecho, mas sí, allí estaba: el latido de su propio corazón.

— Sí, tengo un corazón. Lo que no tengo es una sombra.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, y aún pisando por el camino de alba eterna, Iván sonrió.

—¿Tienes un corazón capitalista? ¿Por eso dejas a otro corazón que está débil sin cuidado?

—Claro que mi corazón es capitalista, pero no por eso es cruel. Antes que económico o político, es humano —contraatacó el de lentes, destapando a su sombra, calmándose al verle dormir.

—¿Sabes? El mío también es primero humano. ¿Cuidarías un corazón humano?

En sueños, la sombra movió los labios, susurrándole sus penas a otro ser incompleto. Alfred, sorprendido, tardó en responder.

— Maldita sea, comunista —empezó con una sonrisa de lado en cuanto puso hablar—. Si nuestros antepasados nos escucharan, se revolcarían en sus tumbas.

+'+'+'+'+

Le llamó una noche, apenas abriendo los ojos. Alfred, que ya comenzaba a dormirse, sonrió como no hacía desde hace mucho.

— Matty... —Le habló, acariciándole el rostro con una mano que pretendía ser liviana. Su sombra gimoteó un poco, intentando asir algo con las manos.

No bastó con tomárselas y apretarlas, ni con susurrarle ni abrazarlo, porque Matthew necesitaba una única cosa para calmarse. Matthew necesitaba la fuente que había mantenido su cuerpo caliente y sus latidos a un ritmo regular cuando la casa estaba sola y él no era más que un bulto desesperanzado bajo las sábanas.

El susodicho, ya fuese porque se sintiese atraído por los gimoteos que le necesitaban, o porque debían repartirse la atención entre dos indefesos, rodó lentamente hasta caer del velador con un ruido sordo. Alfred se levantó, sobresaltado ante el posible daño que podía recibir el segundo ser a su cuidado.

Lo levantó del suelo, tropezando con los pliegues del cubrecamas que caían sobre el suelo, y le limpió las pelusas que se le habían encaramado. Lo rodeó con su bufanda blanca, intentando ser tan cariñoso como podía, y dándole nuevamente la vuelta a la cama, sonrió por fin eufórico.

Su sombra estaba despertando.

Lamentablemente parecía estar sufriendo lo que su descando anterior había mantenido tras la inconsciencia, y de lo que les había protegido.

A Alfred, de escuchar sus gemidos, y a Matthew, de sentirse enfermo.

Tras dejar el corazón entre ambos Alfred volvió a recostarse, y Matthew, quien no había dejado de buscar aquella suerte de bastón, se tranquilizó al sentir cerca suyo el latido al que se había acostumbrado.

+'+'+'+'+

—No quiero verte llorando sólo porque estaré fuera unas semanas, es indecoroso y, tratándose de tu llanto, escandaloso.

—¿Llorando yo? ¡Estaré al fin libre de tu yugo, _cher_! Te estoy viendo sonreír, ¿qué te causa tanta gracia? Soy un cazador, sabes que no me podrás detener estando lejos.

—Es difícil creerle a alguien que se debate entre reír y llorar.

—Roderich, _amour_, si tanto me extrañarás puedes hacer ambas.

—Escuchen semejante barbarie. Y ahora te permites sonreír; ya nadie sabe qué esperar de quienes hablan el idioma de los caprichosos y dramáticos... ¿te quedarás callado mucho rato más? En fin, esa sonrisa tierna que tienes ya habla bastante de por sí.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Cómo dije, ya no se sabe qué esperar de ti.

Alfred bajó las escaleras con la mochila al hombro, sujetándose de la baranda para no caer. Llevaba prisa, mucha, porque ahora que Matthew estaba despierto, debía darle los cuidados que necesita.

Al pie de las escaleras estaban Roderich y François, la pareja del piso de abajo, conversando en un tono de voz bajo, íntimo, como el que Alfred usaba para hablar con Iván por teléfono cuando Matthew, en los últimos días, dormía una siesta.

—No soy yo el que está llegando tarde a tomar el tren.

—Por supuesto que no.

Quizás si se hubiese entretenido unos minutos con el correo, o se hubiese detenido a saludarlos más que con un ademán de su mano, se hubiese enterado de que su vecino del primer piso nuevamente se quedaría solo, e incluso es posible que, si se hubiese detenido a escuchar el intercambio de opiniones entre Lovino y Arthur enfrente de la zapatería, hubiera estado prevenido para lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Tener a su sombra despierta había significado más problemas de los que ya tenía. El primero fue el aumento de bocas que alimentar, y la reducción de tiempo para hacer dinero que significaba tener que alimentar, literalmente, a esa boca.

El segundo fue la dependencia, aparente al menos, que los dos seres a su cargo tenían entre sí. Haber dejado a Matthew por periodos largos de tiempo con la única compañía del corazón de Iván había significado un progresivo acostumbramiento a sus latidos, lo que, al menos por el momento, se manifestaba en la necesidad de la sombra por tenerlo cerca.

A pesar de ello, Alfred no podía dejar de notar un tercer problema, tan natural que, si no lo angustiara, pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera. Existían choques entre su sombra y el corazón, choques que, ya fuesen caprichos o necesidades, herían a uno cuando placían al otro, como ahora, en que el piano del piso de abajo tocaba una melodía aprendida de memoria.

El corazón quería escucharla, y Matthew necesitaba dormir. Si cerraba la ventana y la puerta, el corazón bajaba su frecuencia cardiaca. Si las mantenía abiertas para que el sonido entrase, su sombra tiritaba y estornudaba.

Ese primer desencuentro se repetiría todas las noches en que François, tras fingir todo el día, cayese en su tragedia de amores ausentes, y se sentase cerca del piano a imaginar que Roderich estaba allí, tocando.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les espera a Alfred y su sombra, a Iván y su corazón? Díganme qué imaginan en un comentario :D


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí, finalmente, el final de esta historia.

Besos a Van, que le dio el visto bueno a esta locura. I luv u bby *3*

Misa: También creo que les espera un absurdo, en general porque toda la historia lo es xD

Sayuri Uchicha: FrAus for the win! :_D Sí, va por allí, por el RusUSA... muajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA. El surrealismo no es tan loco... creo. No todo, al menos ;) aquí tienes la continuación, ya verás lo que ocurre con el corazón y Alfred.

Escribo sin fin de lucro, sólo para demostrarle mi afecto a alguien.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes -_todos los que tienen un hogar- _pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Nota atrasada: **La tienda de los objetos perdidos la saqué del cortometraje "the lost and found shop", si bien más allá de la función de guardar objetos perdidos no tienen una mayor similitud. Habría puesto la nota antes, pero la vez que la vi sólo vi el último minuto y pedazos en Séptimo Vicio y no fue hasta hoy que, por casualidad, llegué a una nota que escribí hace como un año y medio con el título y la palabra "cortometraje" a un lado.

PD: Si algo no lo entienden, pregunten, porque este fic fue particularmente difícil de escribir y debe ser difícil de entender también.

* * *

**Junto al alba y entre hilos: Capítulo final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Iván, cuándo te llevarás tu corazón? —miró detrás suyo, hacia la puerta de la cocina, temeroso de ver su propia sombra.

—Todavía no lo sé, pero estoy buscando el modo —le respondió Iván, tejiendo—, ¿cuánto me has dicho que mides de hombros?

—Cincuenta centímetros. Verás, mi sombra y él... no se llevan bien —explicó, intentando sonar sincero. Del otro lado, Iván mantuvo el silencio un momento.

—¿Tu sombra? Es una fea forma de decir que no te llevas bien con mi corazón. Si quieres decirme que no te gusta que te hable, dilo de frente.

—¡Es en serio! —Alfred se palmó la frente—. Ya sé, no te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Miento, sí te lo mencioné en alguna ocasión.

—¿Que hablas el idioma de los doble cara? Sí.

—_No, dude_ —el de lentes rió—, hablo de mi sombra. Espera, ¿doble cara?

—Me has dicho que tu sombra se lleva mal con mi corazón —Iván dejó de tejer un momento y tomó el teléfono con la mano para descansar el cuello.

—Pero tú no sabes quién es mi sombra —Alfred miró su mano, y la levantó, buscando sobre la mesa una sombra que sabía no encontraría—. Mi sombra se llama Matthew, tiene todos mis rasgos y me sigue a donde voy... o lo hacía antes al menos. Me ha acompañado desde hace tanto tiempo que la siento como a un hermano.

—Todos tenemos una sombra que nos acompaña a todas partes —apuntó Iván a lo obvio—. ¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre? Eso es de niños.

—Porque mi sombra es diferente.

—¿Por?

—Porque ella no es una silueta oscura en la pared. Ahora mismo está en mi cama, durmiendo.

—¿Te despegaste de tu sombra? Eso es imposible —se sorprendió Iván.

—_Dude_, tú te arrancaste el corazón y yo no te he dicho nada al respecto —rió Alfred—. Pero sí, en algún punto de nuestra vida nos separamos. Es genial porque nunca estoy solo y, sin sombra, soy un perfecto espía.

Escuchándolo, Iván se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia la ventana.

—¿Y no te sientes raro? ¿Qué es un hombre sin sombra? Las sombras distinguen lo existente de lo imaginario —dijo, mirando por un lado de la cortina—. ¿Cómo sabes que no eres un ser imaginario?

—Los corazones distinguen a la gente viva de la muerta, ¿no estarás tú muerto? Estoy hablando contigo, no puedes estar muerto si estoy hablando contigo. Es lo mismo —Alfred tamborileó con los dedos, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso—. A menos que seas un fantasma.

—_Net_, no soy un fantasma hasta donde sé —Iván buscó con la mirada a Gilbert. Afuera había una mujer parada frente a la puerta de entrada—. Pero yo puedo estarte imaginando. Un amigo imaginario... no sería la primera vez. Eres dispuesto, noble y naturalmente inclinado hacia el bien. Es la perfecta descripción de mi amigo imaginario ideal.

—¡No soy imaginario! —Alfred frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Si fueras imaginario dirías exactamente eso. Háblame de esa sombra tuya, así quizá te crea —le pidió Iván, mirando a la mujer con atención, casi conteniendo el aliento.

—Está débil y es el ser al que más quiero en el mundo. Antes viviamos en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, lo más cercanos al cielo posible. En ese entonces no sabiamos mucho sobre el mundo al nivel del suelo. Creo que eso fue lo que enfermó a Matty. Aún así —Alfred titubeó—, lo traje a nivel del suelo y se está estabilizando.

—¿Es una sombra, no? Quizá se sintió nostálgico de la tierra, de estar pegado a ella corriendo a la par tuya.

—¿Tú crees? —Alfred caminó hacia la ventana. El sol, atravesándolo como siempre, iluminaba regularmente la habitación. Iván, en lugar de responder y aún mirando por la ventana, quiso saciar sus dudas. En los brazos de Matthew, el corazón de Iván palpitó con fuerzas.

—¿Qué se siente amarlo? Saber que en cualquier momento podría deslizarse de entre tus manos.

—Fatal, ¿tenías que ponerlo en esas palabras? —se quejó Alfred.

—No me estás respondiendo. ¿Se siente como un calor en el pecho al verlo, y un nudo en la garganta al anticipar que se irá en algún momento?

Alfred no respondió inmediatamente.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estoy viendo a mi hermana en la puerta y es lo que estoy sintiendo.

+'+'+'+'+

Ocurre una mañana, con la quietud y el silencio que caracterizan a Matthew. Alfred ha salido a trotar, siguiendo uno de los tantos hilos de colores que ve cuando se quita los lentes. Los deja sobre la mesa, baja a la calle y elige uno que pasa por enfrente suyo, de color morado. Alfred sabe (lo ha sabido siempre, no puede ni siquiera determinar desde cuando) que cada hilo representa el camino recorrido por una persona.

El mundo, sin sus lentes, es maravilloso. Maravilloso, pero complicado.

En un principio, cuando aún era muy niño, no sabía para qué eran los hilos, ni en dónde empezaba cada uno, salvo el suyo propio, que siempre empezó en Matthew (o el de Matthew, que siempre empezó en Alfred).

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, llegó a comprenderlo a cabalidad.

El hilo morado empieza al otro lado de la puerta de sus vecinos del piso de abajo. Es el de Roderich, que aún no ha regresado. François llora a veces, Alfred lo sabe porque Matthew se lo ha susurrado. El hombre que habla el idioma de los románticos teme que su compañero no regrese, y ante esa idea irrazonable, Alfred se frustra, porque el hilo sigue empezando allí, y él sabe, como un axioma, que el hilo siempre empezará en el hogar.

El hilo morado lleva hasta la avenida que sale de la ciudad y se pierde en la lejanía, junto a miles de otros hilos de colores innumerables. Al regreso, a Alfred le basta con tomar cualquier camino y seguir el hilo que lo une a Matthew.

—¿No unirá a la gente que se ama? —le sugirió una vez su sombra, cuando aún eran niños.

—Hay algunos que empiezan en lugares —le respondió Alfred en aquella ocasión—. He visto hilos que empiezan en el centro de la ciudad, en casa ajenas e incluso en colegios y edificios de oficinas.

—Suenas horrorizado.

—No es para menos, ¡quién querría estar unido a un colegio!

Hoy por hoy, muchos años después, el significado de aquellos hilos era obvio. Eran la conexión al hogar. Alfred estaba orgulloso de su capacidad, ¡la cantidad de gente perdida a la que había ayudado a volver a casa! No por nada le llaman un héroe.

Aquella mañana, al regresar, su propio hilo se desvía del camino usual y lo lleva hasta una plaza. Es extraño, se dice Alfred a sí mismo, pero confía. En un banco, sentado y con el corazón de Iván en su regazo, Matthew mira los destellos de sol que se reflejan entre el follaje. Sus mejillas están saludablemente sonrosadas por el viento, la caminata y el frío, y se ve feliz. Junto a él, alimentando a las palomas, Arthur le habla a intervalos, a veces gritando regaños hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, a los niños que juegan.

—Estás aquí —sonríe Alfred, aprobando el abrigo que su sombra lleva puesto.

—Primero saluda, Alfred, no seas maleducado —le regaña Arthur, y arroja otro puñado de pan desmenuzado a las palomas.

—Buenos días, Arthur y Matthew —caricaturiza el aludido, demasiado feliz por ver a su sombra fuera de casa como para enfadarse—, ¿sobre qué conversaban?

—Matthew me preguntó por el nombre del idioma que hablas.

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo haberte escuchado hablar de eso por teléfono con Iván —se explicó suavemente, un poco culpable.

Alfred, con las manos en los bolsillos, le hizo un gesto a Matthew con la cadera para que se hiciera a un lado y le dejara un sitio.

—¿Y? ¿Tiene un nombre?

—Se llama «inglés». Es el idioma de los técnicos, de la literatura y de los que hablan de manera literal —Arthur hizo una pausa y agregó—. También es el idioma de los aventureros y exploradores.

Alfred se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y Matthew recargó su cabeza en su hombro, en la misma posición que tendría de ser una sombra común y corriente.

—Nunca está de más saber una curiosidad —Alfred sonrió hacia Matthew—. Inglés. Es una palabra bonita, ¿de dónde me suena?

—Es algo más que una palabra bonita, muchachito —le reprendió Arthur, inclinado—. Posiblemente la recuerdes de algún libro de Historia... ¿o ya no leen libros de Historia? En mis tiempos aún se hacía.

Alfred y Matthew contuvieron unas risillas.

—Hoy en día es más un pasatiempo que algo importante de aprender, viejito. Como el nombre de los idiomas, o el de los antiguos... ¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Países? —Matthew asintió—. Eso. Ya no son más que curiosidades.

—Curiosidades —escupió Arthur, arrojando con fuerza las últimas migajas de pan—. Escúchenme bien, los dos. Una vez que aprendan lo importantes que son las palabras que salen de sus bocas, podrán hacer con ellas tales cosas, que no las creerían si se las dijera.

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó Alfred, ignorando lo último y siguiéndole, jugando, la conversación a Arthur.

—Una palabra mal dicha y pueden cambiar el curso de una vida.

—O puedes hacer llover sobre la ciudad —bromeó Alfred. Arthur frunció el ceño y bufó.

—Eso también.

+'+'+'+'+

—¿Katiuska? —Iván levantó la cabeza del regazo de su hermana. Ella, con suavidad, quitó las manos de su cabello.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte, Vanya.

Él se detuvo un segundo antes de, lentamente, bajar su cabeza. Las manos de su hermana se posaron sobre su cabello, pesadas y ligeras a la vez, y blancas, muy blancas.

—¿Has venido para quedarte? —preguntó a su hermana mayor con inocencia.

—Quizá. No está en mis manos.

Iván hizo un sonido como respuesta.

—Todo aquí es tan blanco y diáfano —comentó ella—, allá en donde se pierde el camino, el cielo en el horizonte, incluso tú y tu amigo, ¡y yo! —Katiuska se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sorprendida—. ¿No extrañas un poco de color?

—Hay color. Los objetos de la tienda son todos diferentes.

—¿Pero no extrañas el color vivo? —reformuló Katiuska. Iván enterrando más el rostro en la falda de ella.

—Ella tenía el cabello muy claro y estaba viva.

Las uñas de Katiuska rasguñaron suavemente entre el cabello del menor, y casi en seguida, pero sin quitarle la palabra, rebatió:

—Pero ella te quitó el corazón, Vanya —se inclinó sobre él, bajando su propio rostro—. Mírame a los ojos.

El se negó a obedecerle, apegado a sus faldas.

—Tengo a los girasoles.

—¿Y eres feliz con ellos?

—Sí —respondió, atreviéndose a mirarla de reojo. Luego lo hizo fijamente, como si los irises de Katiuska fueran todo un mundo.

—Mira mis ojos, Vanya. No olvides entre tanta luz y blanco cómo son los colores vivos.

—¿Volveré a verlos?

—Tal vez no en mis ojos, Vanya.

Iván no dijo nada ante los lágrimones de su hermana. Ella no parecía triste, sino solamente emocionada. Guardaría sus lágrimas en un frasco. Katiuska lloraba por casi todo, no debía ser difícil llenar uno.

+'+'+'+'+

Alfred imitaba los sonidos de un avión a chorro, haciendo reír a Iván al otro lado de la línea. Luego imitó el sonido del motor de un automovil, de una lancha a motor y el de las pisadas de un caballo. Cuando Matthew entró a la cocina, Alfred iba en el «chucu chucu chucu» de un tren.

—Va corriendo, va corriendo el tren, va corriendo, va corriendo el tren, con su chiqui chiqui cha, con su chiqui chiqui cha —comenzó a canturrear la sombra, sacando un vaso de la alacena.

—¡Hermano! —le llamó Alfred, alegre—. Ven, únete, pondré el altavoz.

—No es necesario, muchas gracias —contestó Matthew mordiéndose el labio—. Es Iván, me imagino, dale mis saludos como siempre, no los molestaré mientras coquetean.

—¡No coqueteamos! —desmintió Alfred, tapando el teléfono.

—Te has puesto rooojooo —canturreó su sombra, y se rió bajito. Alfred sonreía, realmente feliz. Matthew se recuperaba e Iván... Iván no hacía mucho realmente, sólo contestaba el teléfono y le llamaba.

No era la gran cosa. Sólo se sentía como algo importante.

—No es cierto —finiquitó Alfred, volviendo al teléfono y explicándole a Iván por qué él tenía suerte de tener una hermana que no se burlaba a costa suya.

—Pero llora siempre —le explicó Iván—, y muchas veces no sé ni la razón.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—La verdad, no.

—Bueno... —concedió Alfred—, siempre nos quejamos mucho de nuestros hermanos, pero sin ellos nos sentiriamos más solos.

—_Da_, eso es muy cierto —Iván asintió con la cabeza, incluso aunque Alfred no pudiera verlo. Gilbert, que estaba limpiando los soldaditos de plomo que adornaban una repisa, preguntó:

—¿Hablan de hermanos? ¡Porque hace siglos que no veo al mío! Pregúntale al chico si no lo conocerá, es rubio y de ojos azules, muy musculoso, pertenece al ejército.

—¿No conocerás a un joven rubio y de ojos azules, del ejército?

—No —respondió Alfred, sin que la pregunta salida de la nada le sorprendiera—. Pero si me muestran el lugar que él considera su hogar, podría encontrarlo —ofreció.

Iván le transmitió la respuesta a Gilbert, que arrugó la nariz.

—Qué lugar considerará su hogar hoy en día —bufó—. Dile al muchacho que muchas gracias. Ya esperaré a que se sienta perdido sin mí y venga acá él mismo.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew se paseaba arriba y abajo con el corazón de Iván. Conversaban como sólo una sombra y un corazón son capaces de hacer. A veces, Matthew llevaba al corazón de Iván a dar paseos por la ciudad, siempre a lugares cercanos. Alfred lo permitía, porque si Matthew era feliz, él era feliz, y si el corazón de Iván era feliz, entonces Iván era feliz.

Alfred, por su parte, se encontró a sí mismo una persona a su nivel. Antes de darse cuenta, había discutido con Iván una docena de autores, habían descubierto que ambos creían en las capacidades del ser humano, y estaba pasando las noches en vela para ver las constelaciones mientras Iván le hablaba desde la Tienda de los Objetos Perdidos.

—Son hermosas, pero con las luces de la ciudad muchas no se ven. Antes las tenía al alcance de mi mano, ¿sabes?

—Algún día iremos al campo, tú y yo, y tu sombra, si así lo quieres, y podremos verlas todas. Gilbert tiene un montón de piezas de telescopios en la tienda, estoy seguro que podremos construir uno.

Alfred, sentado en el marco de la ventana con las piernas colgando, se preocupaba de hablar en voz baja. Matthew estaba dormido, muy bien arropado, mientras el corazón de Iván escuchaba la música del piano de Roderich, que sonaba desde los recuerdos y anhelos de François.

—¿Has pensado en cómo será el momento? —le preguntó a Iván—. Cuando nos encontremos y te entregue tu corazón, ¿has pensado sobre qué hablaremos o si nos separaremos enseguida?

—Yo no —Iván miró alrededor—, pero Gilbert sí, ya tiene preparado todo un horario y una lista de tópicos de conversación. Esperable de alguien que habla el idioma de los organizados, por suerte no entiendo lo que quieren decir sus letras extrañas.

—Sinceramente, no creo que la necesitemos —el tono de orgullo hizo sonreír a Iván.

—Claro que... ¡mira, una estrella fugaz!

—¡La vi! ¿A qué altura crees que se haya desintegrado, Iván?

—Dime «Vanya».

—Lo olvidé, je, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar tu idioma.

—Es sólo un apodo. Llámame Vanya y yo te llamaré «Fredka». Es lo que hacen los amigos, lo leí en un libro que llegó a la tienda.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado. Le estaba enseñando a Iván, paso a paso, lo que era la amistad y el cariño. Incluso le había enseñado lo que, en teoría, era el amor.

—Entonces, Vanya —se detuvo un segundo, permitiéndole a ambos aceptar el apodo—, ¿a qué altitud crees que se desintegró completamente?

A pesar de su pensamiento inicial (que Iván realmente no sabía nada del tema) había descubierto que éste sí conocía tanto la amistad como el afecto, sin saberlo. Gilbert y Katiuska, incluso una tal Ella, le habían adelantado parte del trabajo, y los resultados se sentían.

Cada vez Iván quería más a Alfred, y cada vez, Alfred quería más a Iván.

Siendo así, y dado que ellos sí podían verse, era lógico y esperable que la sombra de uno y el corazón del otro terminaran enamorados.

+'+'+'+'+

La ilusión no duró mucho tiempo.

Poco después de darle un nombre a lo que sentía, Matthew supo que sería separado del corazón de Iván. Se encerró en sí mismo, sin querer ser separado del corazón, y vio en su propio hermano a un terrible enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Alfred sólo era razonable, que debía regresarle el corazón a Iván, porque el corazón resentía la falta de su dueño, y por más que amara a Matthew, no estaba completo sin su usuario.

Matthew se preguntaba, mientras veía a su hermano sonreirle inconscientemente a su celular, si cuando el corazón e Iván se uniesen, Iván le amaría, y si sería capaz de corresponderle. Las razones por las que su hermano quería a Iván se correspondían con el área intelectual, mientras que sus razones se acercaban más a la dependencia emocional.

Matthew le confió al corazón sus dudas, y ambos concordaron en que, siendo ellos una parte extirpada de Alfred e Iván, sí existía una forma de permanecer unidos una vez que el corazón regresara a Iván.

Tuvieron un problema, sin embargo. Mientras el corazón de Iván se moría por regresar al pecho de éste, Matthew había vivido una vida completa sin ser una silueta en la pared. Amaba mucho a su hermano y era muy unido a él, pero siendo iguales. La sola idea de convertirse en una sombra sin conciencia propia, muda y amarrada le causaba claustrofobia. Ambos, la sombra y el corazón, se contradecían, y si uno hallaba la felicidad, el otro la perdía.

Planearon cuidadosamente lo que tendrían que hacer para ser felices. Les costaría un sacrificio, pero estarían juntos, y ya de por sí el corazón de Iván no tenía la capacidad para amar físicamente a la sombra. Matthew temió en un principio, cuando aún estaban planificando, puesto que a quien él amaba era al corazón, y no a Iván, mas el primero lo tranquilizó y le dijo que siempre sentiría un gran cariño hacia él, y que si todo salía bien, estaría a su lado para siempre.

Alfred, quien miraba con condescendencia el romance como si él mismo no estuviese pasando por lo mismo, cambió totalmente de opinión al enterarse del plan.

—Me niego rotundamente —declaró tajante y miró duramente a su sombra.

—¿Entonces los mantendrás apartados para siempre? —le preguntó Matthew, intentando razonar con él—. El corazón de Iván se resiente por no estar con él, ¿no quieres ver a Iván completo, capaz de sentir en toda su capacidad?

Alfred suspiró, suavizó su mirada y la dirigió, preocupada, a su hermano.

—¿Y si sale mal?

—Siempre estaré junto a ti, tocando tus pies, dando tus mismos pasos.

—¡No quiero una silueta! —aclaró Alfred—. Te quiero a ti.

—¿Y a Iván, no lo quieres?

—¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Digo, ¡no sé! Matt, no...

—No puedes conocer a Iván si no le llevas su corazón —le recordó Matthew—, ¿qué pensaría de ti si se lo negaras? ¿Si le mintieras y lo ocultaras?

Alfred le miró dolido.

—Quizá realmente me deshaga de ese corazón si así puedo mantenerte a salvo, Matthew. Si Iván me perdona o no —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? Hemos estado juntos toda nuestra vida.

—Confía en nosotros, saldrá bien.

—No.

+'+'+'+'+

—¿Confías en nosotros?

.

—No me rendiré con esto, Alfred. Pienso que es lo mejor para todos. Piénsalo al menos.

.

—Hermano, si me premites preguntar, ¿mi hilo en dónde empieza?

.

—¿Has visto el corazón, Al? No lo encuentro.

.

—Todavía no he olvidado el plan del que te hablé, y sé que tú tampoco.

.

—¿Cuándo aceptarás que estás enamorado de Iván?

.

—Está bien: no confíes en el corazón. Confía en mí.

.

—Tutúm, tutúm, tutúm.

—Cállate.

.

—Alfred, por favor...

+'+'+'+'+

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el horrendo plan, Alfred no se lo contó a Iván. Si su corazón lo había creado, debía estar enterado de él.

Por otra parte, el plan no funcionaría si Iván sabía sobre él.

Nuevamente el corazón de Iván le pareció un ser peligroso para su hermano, y decidió requizarlo durante algunas horas cada día, pensando que así le quitaría esas ideas a su sombra. Si el corazón moría, ¿qué más daba? No conocía a Iván todavía. Aún podía dar marcha atrás, aunque fuese a extrañar su voz, y sus conversaciones.

Con lo que no contó fue conque Matthew empezase a perder su vitalidad sin su compañero habitual. Sintió celos, innegablemente, puesto que antes él había sido el compañero indiscutible de Matthew, y aunque le había fallado al dejarlo mermarse, el corazón no dejaba de parecerle un intruso. Los tiempos de tranquilidad, aceptación y alegría alrededor del corazón habían acabado.

Intentó disimular ante Iván, pero éste notó el cambio en su voz. En desmedro de Iván, Alfred sólo esquivó sus preguntas, y el de habla ruso concluyó que había perdido el afecto de su amigo, y que a éste ya no le interesaba.

Como una reacción en cadena, el corazón de Iván sufrió la pena de éste, ralentizando sus latidos. Matthew lo notó, y se decidió a actuar. Si Alfred quería ser terco y pasivo, él sería el lógico y activo. Y si las cosas salían mal... esperaba, al menos, que su hermano fuese feliz.

+'+'+'+'+

—Dime, Alfred, ¿qué soy yo? ¿Tu sombra, tu hermano, tu compañero de juegos, tu carga?

—Eres mi otra mitad, Matty.

—¿Pero cómo? Soy igual a ti, ¿soy tu gemelo? ¿Por qué entonces soy tu sombra? ¿Soy tu gemelo no nato? ¿Tu reflejo en el espejo?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

—Porque... es una buena pregunta, Al, creo que está bien querer saber qué se es.

—Eres la persona más importante para mí.

—No sé si esa respuesta sea válida.

—La es.

—No creo que lo sea.

—Pues la es. No me mires así.

—De entre nosotros. De entre él, tú y yo, ¿quién está vivo y quién está muerto? ¿Quién es la ilusión del otro? ¿Cómo sé que no soy sólo una ilusión tuya, hermano, y que Iván no está muerto?

—Eso no suena a algo que dirías tú.

—Quizá alguien me dio la idea.

—Ese corazón, ¿verdad? No. No es así. Tú no eres una ilusión, eres de carne y hueso como yo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Y no le digas «ese corazón», como si no te importara.

—Porque es así y punto, y yo le digo como quiero.

—Alfred...

—¡No, Matthew! No me... no empieces, ¿sí? No empieces. Estás sanando, _God_, estás mucho más sano de lo que nadie esperaba, ¡ya hasta sales y ríes! Siempre hemos estado juntos y no me dejarás. Yo no te dejaré, ¿entendido? Diga lo que digan Iván y su corazón. Estás cada vez mejor y dentro de poco, antes de lo que te imaginas...

—Alfred.

—¡Antes de lo que te imaginas!, antes de lo que te imaginas, irás de viaje a recorrer el mundo, conmigo, e iremos a esquiar y te mostraré las playas y haremos fogatas en la arena y...

—¡Alfred!

—No...

—Alfred, ya no más. Llevas años esperando eso -llevamos años esperando eso-, no ocurrirá. Siempre hemos estado encerrados en casa, o porque eramos muy pequeños, o porque estaba enfermo. Estoy mucho mejor que en meses, es verdad, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? En cualquier momento volveré a perder la salud.

—Matty...

—No llores, no llores. Abrázame fuerte, aún estoy aquí, shhh, shhh.

—No estoy llorando.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano.

—Hablo en serio. No estoy llorando, ni lo haré. Sólo me da rabia que lo escuches a él antes que a mí... No quiro perderte.

—Existe un lugar al que debes ir a buscar las cosas que se te pierden...

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Iván. Su corazón te ha hablado de eso, ¿no?

—Sí, y me ha dicho una forma en la que estaré sano por siempre, y entonces podremos hacer todo lo que queramos, hermano.

—No quiero.

—Je, tienes tantos mocos que apenas te entiendo.

—_Bro!_

—Está bien, sólo quería animarte un poco. Cuando ya no esté a tu lado, búscame allí.

—No voy a perderte.

—No vas a perderme, te lo concedo. ¿Me acompañas al piso de abajo? Quiero darle las buenas noches a François. Y a Arthur. Y a Lovino, y agradecerle a Roderich por las melodías en el piano. Valió la pena pasar frío por escucharlas.

+'+'+'+'+

Fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, y mucho menos dramático. Fue nada más abrir los ojos. La luz amarilleaba la habitación, y un rayo de sol entraba por los centímetros entre las cortinas, chocando con la cama y con los bultos.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la pared y la sombra que hacía la cama en ella. Supo, o sintió, o presintió lo que ocurriría antes de sentarse lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de la superficie, viendo que, tal como había adivinado sin querer, su silueta seguía sus movimientos.

No volteó a comprobar la falta de compañía. Le bastaba con sus latidos sobrecogidos, el aire que parecía sólo ir de sus pulmones a su nariz, y la ausencia total del hilo que lo llevaba a su hogar.

Cuando se descubrió a sí mismo gritando, tenía las palmas enterradas en sus ojos, obligándose a no ver la evidencia. El corazón de Iván, con un estremecimiento indecente, bombeaba el aire por su vena cava. No quedaba nada que proteger. Alfred sólo reconoció al corazón como el empujón final que necesitó Matthew. Como un demonio que con su voz se introduce en los sueños.

Supo que Matthew le había empujado, alentado por el corazón de Iván.

Iracundo, sin registrar sus acciones, se puso sus lentes y atravesó el salón hacia la cocina. Tomó el primer cuchillo que halló, y en menos de un minuto, tuvo a Iván tosiendo, desangrándose por la boca, tan lejano como la realidad lo permitía. El corazón de Iván chorreaba la sangre de sus tejidos cardiacos sobre su lecho blanco, manchando cada hebra del tejido, abandonado en la misma habitación en que había sido encontrado.

Alfred tembló debido a la adrenalina, respirando fuertemente. Luego cerró los ojos suavemente y se dio cuenta que, con esa acción impulsiva, había quedado completamente solo.

—Matthew, qué me hiciste —murmuró.

Salió de la habitación, corriendo a buscar su celular sobre la mesa del living, con el vello de la nuca erizado al notar por el rabillo del ojo que la habitación estaba más oscura de lo que debía estar. Era el momento de decidir un curso de acción, y por el momento sólo se planteaba uno, ignorando las demás posibilidades.

Con el celular en la mano, Alfred marcó el número de Iván. Su sombra, enorme a su lado, cubriendo la pared, esperaba sólo su señal para engullirlo y llevarlo a conocer su dimensión. En el mundo de las sombras, Alfred sería la sombra de Matthew. Era fuerte y sano, y podría vivir en el mundo al cual Matthew pertenecía si daba los pasos en esa dirección.

El corazón, en sus últimos esfuerzos, se ahogaba con la sangre que quedaba dentro suyo. En el momento en que Iván contestó, las sombras alrededor de Alfred dejaban sólo las puertas sin cubrir. Matthew, silencioso, batallaba para que Alfred pudiese tomar una salida, fuese cual fuese la que quisiera elegir.

—No puedo vivir sin Matthew —dijo sin esperar a que Iván hablara—. Está a mi lado, pero no está conmigo. Me siento partido a la mitad. Tú estás muerto, tu corazón está muerto, ¡Matty está muerto! Maldito Iván —le recriminó, poniendo todo en sus palabras, confiando desesperadamente en que funcionaría—: Me has hecho perder a mi hermano, me has hecho perder mi motivación. ¿Sabes qué haré? ¿Sabes qué he hecho? —«¿siquiera tú mismo sabes qué estás haciendo, Alfred?»—. Apuñalé tu corazón.

El sonido de ahogo proveniente de la línea le dijo que Iván había comprendido. Alfred apretó los ojo, habiendo llegado demasiado lejos para volver atrás.

—Has perdido tu corazón, ¿qué será de ti ahora? No respondas, no me importa. Me has perdido, Iván, ya no soy tu amigo, ni nada, ¿he sido claro?

—Alfre... —Alfred no esperó a que terminara la frase. Dudaba incluso que Iván pudiese hablar, o siquiera respirar. Cortó la llamada y, para evitar la tentación de llamar nuevamente, arrojó con fuerza el celular hacia una esquina antes de correr en la otra dirección, hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Desde afuera, a través de la ventana, se escuchó el grito de Arthur:

—¡Debiste escuchar a tu hermano cuando aún podías!

El sonido entró, quedando a su espalda. La puerta. Cerró con violencia nada más traspasarla, y el sonido de la calle, la voz de Arthur, los olores de la panadería de François y las sombras quedaron afuera, separados de él como por una cuchilla.

Recogió el bulto ensangrentado del suelo y se abrazó a él, apretando con la bufanda el corte que él mismo le había hecho al corazón, intentando retener la sangre que le quedaba. Apoyado contra la puerta y separado del resto, con Iván lejos, el corazón de éste moribundo en sus manos, y Matthew nuevamente en el mundo de las sombras, se sintió perdido.

Tal como supo que debía ser.

+'+'+'+

Era distinta, la luz que llenaba el cuarto. Distinta a la del sol en la ciudad. La sintió como debió sentirse la luz del inicio de los tiempos, diáfana, infinita, parte conformante de la materia sólida. Primero supo que todo era luz, y luego, que el bulto que tenía en sus manos ya no sangraba. Sostenía una bufanda teñida con sangre, pero nada más.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, aunque sentía el cansancio de muchas horas. Sólo a fuerza de voluntad se quitó los lentes e intentó vislumbrar, a pesar del encandilamiento, el hilo que lo unía a un hogar.

De no haberse considerado un pilar para los demás, habría llorado.

Entonces oyó una voz áspera y desconocida amortiguada por la madera de la puerta y la distancia, como si proveniese desde un pasillo.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí, muchacho? Pensé que Peter Pan sí había recuperado su sombra —y una risa—. Me agradas. Pronto te acostumbrarás y dejarás de sentirte mareado. ¿En dónde está tu compañero? Puedo sentir que hay alguien más aquí.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó la voz de Iván, y Alfred sintió nerviosismo y euforia. La voz de Iván era más lenta, con los jadeos provocados por un peso extra sobre sus pulmones.

—Una habitación, diría más bien... —se oyeron pasos—, por aquí, en esta dirección.

Momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera, Alfred sonreía, sin miedo. Unas partículas de polvo, suspendidas en el aire, dejaban surcos de sombras.

Alfred no tenía ninguna.

La puerta se abrió y él, agotado como estaba, cayó de espaldas, sonriendo a las tres personas entrelazadas con los hilos de colores que sólo el podía ver, y estiró los brazos para que le ayudasen a levantarse y no sólo se quedaran mirándolo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Quién está vivo, quién es imaginado, quién es una sombra?

.

Aceite, te prometí que haría lo posible por no matar a Matty. Tengo mis limitaciones, pero hice lo posible. ¡Y no le busques la lógica a esta historia, porque ni yo misma la entiendo completamente xD! Bueno, sí la entiendo, pero me da algo de vergüenza. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí tantos párrafos con tantas palabras cada uno, ¡muchas descripciones! Sentí que eran necesarias. En cuanto a las parejas, al final todo parece una gran mezcla: RusUSA, RusCan, CanUS, insinuaciones de PruCan, Germancest... me gusta dejar abiertas un montón de posibilidades en ese sentido en mis fics "especiales", sólo por el placer del multishipping. Sé que los muchachos no son para nada como los pintan ustedes, ¿pero te ha gustado conocer el final?


End file.
